Warriors at emails dot world
by Brambleberry or Lionflight
Summary: The warriors have got email accounts. There may be spam! But there are hackers and someone unexpected taught them to hack. HAVE NO FEAR, HIATUS IS HERE! This story could be continued... Maybe.
1. Firestar's Inbox

**You have received 21 new messages.** Firestar groaned loudly, it was so difficult to be leader. He opened the first one that he saw. The subject was "Daddy…"

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Daddy…_

_Dad…can I get an EBay account? PLEASE? I'll give you pie! ;)_

_p.s. Brambleclaw says he saw a video of Spiderleg with cheetoes all over his face on Youtube. LOL! XD_

_Squirrelflight_

Firestar sighed and decided to let Squirrelflight finally have an account. Suddenly, Sandstorm came in his den and meowed "Icepaw wants to get an ipod nano, Berrynose wants a cell phone and Leafpool says she needs to order more catmint." Firestar stared at her a few heartbeats and replied "Tell Icepaw ok, tell Berrynose sure thing and tell Leafpool alright why don't you order some more moss too". Sandstorm nodded and left the den. Firestar began replying to Squirrelflight's email.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Re: Daddy…_

_Oh alright fine. _

_p.s. can you ask Brambleclaw to send me that video? It sounds good._

_Firestar_

A few heartbeats after Firestar sent the email he heard a yowl of happiness coming from the warrior's den.. Firestar smiled slightly, he had made his daughter happy. **You have received 2 new messages.** Firestar wondered who they could be from. He opened the first one curiously.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Did you hear that?_

_Firestar! Shadowclan heard a yowl coming from your camp are you ok?_

_Blackstar_

Firestar gave a little chuckle and pressed the reply button.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Re: Did you hear that?_

_Blackstar it's ok, that was Squirrelflight. I finally let her get an EBay account. _

_Firestar_

Firestar opened the other new message and started laughing very hard.

_To: _

_From: 1*_

_Subject: What was that?_

_Firestar! Windclan heard a yowl coming from your camp! Is everything alright?_

_Onestar_

Firestar grinned and pressed the reply button to not keep his friend in suspense.

_To: 1*_

_From: _

_Subject: Re: What was that?_

_It's ok Onestar I just let Squirrelflight get an EBay account._

_Firestar_

Firestar pressed the Send button but then wondered how Onestar got that username. All leaders had to have an account that started with Starof. Somehow Onestar must've learned to hack. The next email's subject was "From Hollyleaf"

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: From Hollyleaf_

_Dear Granddaddy,_

_I've noticed that we are running out of mousetails so I've gotten a job in Windclan taking care of elders. I get paid 8 mousetails per trip._

_Hollyleaf_

Firestar eyes widened, Hollyleaf was being paid amazing amounts! Most apprentices only got 2 mousetails per job. He quickly deleted the email so no one would find it, but he left Hollyleaf a quick thank you message on her iphone. He looked at the next email titled "Fwd: Win Luck" He decided to delete it as well because he didn't really like chain mail. He looked dreadfully at the 19 remaining emails and found four others were chain mail. He quickly deleted those too. There were only 15 emails left! The next one was titled "Can you remember…" he opened it wondering what he was supposed to remember.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Can you remember?_

_Hey can you remember where I put my ipod touch and laptop? The last place I remember having them is when I was hunting near the old twoleg nest. HELP PLEASE! Brambleclaw let me borrow his laptop to let you know. He has no idea because he hasn't been there for days. You were there with me though so maybe you can help._

_Graystripe_

Firestar sighed, that was the 17th time this moon that Graystripe forgot where he put his things. But he replied anyway.

_To: _

_From: _

_Graystripe you left your ipod touch in the nest and you left your laptop in the catmint garden part. -_-'_

_Firestar_

Firestar looked at the time and realized it was 7pm and remembered to turn off the power in the apprentices' den and the nursery. He padded over to the fuse box at the back of his den and unlocked it and turned the power off. He decided to check only a couple more and delete the rest because he wanted to go hunting. He opened his oldest email.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: s'up?_

_Hey Firestar! :) I'm really bored so I decided to say hi and I was wondering whether anything good has happened. I've also attached a picture of something you might find funny. (I took it when me and Tigerstar were leader of Tigerclan)_

Firestar downloaded the attachment and burst out laughing. It was a picture of Blackstar and Tigerstar wearing make-up and pink tutus singing "Ugly Girl". He decided to send this to a couple other cats.

_To: ; ; _

_From: _

_Subject: Hilarious Pic_

_Leopardstar just sent me this really funny picture of Blackstar and Tigerstar wearing make-up and pink tutus singing "ugly girl" so I decided to send it to you guys_

_Firestar_

Firestar smiled knowing sending it to those cats it would be around Thunderclan by sunrise. He decided to just go hunting and look at the remaining 13 emails some other time.


	2. Hollyleaf's Inbox

**You have 9 new messages.** Hollyleaf stared at her new messages quickly and decided on the 5th one titled "Get-Together"

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Get-Together_

_Dear Hollyleaf,_

_Me, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Hazeltail and Icepaw are having a get-together about toms we like and we've invited you. Please Come! We also know about a couple of toms that already like you. It's tomorrow at sunhigh in the abandoned twoleg nest._

_Honeyfern _

Hollyleaf grinned and immediately began replying.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Re: Get-Together_

_Of course I'll come Honeyfern! I know about two toms that like you ;) I'm so excited! See you soon_

_Hollyleaf_

Hollyleaf pressed the send button and saw 3 chain mails. She decided to delete them because she didn't have time. She noticed a very interesting title on her 2nd email's subject line, "Secret Admirer"

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Secret Admirer_

_Dear Hollyleaf,_

_I am a secret admirer of yours and want to meet tomorrow at dawn near the Windclan/Thunderclan stream. See you there_

_???_

Hollyleaf sighed at Breezepelt's mousebrainity, he had left his email address so she knew who he was. Nonetheless she decided to see him. She clicked on the next email curiously.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Patrol_

_Could you go on dusk patrol tomorrow please? I'll let you get a youtube account :3_

_Firestar_

Hollyleaf wondered why he emailed her that but replied anyway.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Re: Patrol_

_Alright, but next time I'll ask for more of a reward_

_Hollyleaf_

Hollyleaf made her youtube account and then stared at her 3 remaining messages and chose the 1st message.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Hi! from Tawnypelt_

_Hi Hollyleaf! Can you add me as a friend on youtube? I wanna send you this video with Jayfeather on a dating show! :D I've also attached the Thriller album to this email. (It's the 25__th__ anniversary edition!)_

_Tawnypelt_

Hollyleaf let out a cry of joy. She had wanted Thriller for so long! Not only that but it was the 25th anniversary edition! She immediately downloaded the attachment and waited impatiently for it to download fully. "What is it? Are you ok?" Thornclaw asked coming in. "I-" she began and realized she couldn't let anyone know about Thriller. "I'm fine' she replied simply. "Ok" Thornclaw mewed and left. Hollyleaf replied to the lucky email.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Re: Hi! From Tawnypelt_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH! HOW DID YOU GET IT??? I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT NOW!!! :DDDDD_

_Hollyleaf_

Hollyleaf clicked on the next email, still grinning widely.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Have you heard?_

_Someone on the lake got Thriller!!! :D Maybe we can get it too!_

_Willowshine_

Hollyleaf stared guiltily at the Thriller album downloading, she was keeping it to herself, she was- it was completely downloaded! She quickly deleted Willowshine's email. She added it to her iPod touch and her iphone as soon as she could and began playing it. She clicked on her last email.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: meeting_

_Hey Hollyleaf! Can you meet Jayfeather and I tomorrow a bit earlier than sunset? Thx!_

_Lionblaze_

_P.S. Did you hear? Someone on the lake got Thriller!_

Hollyleaf grinned and felt so popular and powerful knowing **she **_had_ Thriller. It was almost midnight so Hollyleaf turned off her laptop and went to sleep.


	3. Brambleclaw's Inbox

**_You have 14 new messages._** Brambleclaw looked at his emails in excitement. It was so fun to be deputy! He clicked on his oldest one first.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Whitewing told me…_

_Whitewing told me to tell you that she likes you :) _

_P.S. Do you know who got Thriller? If you do tell me plz! I wanna get it 2_

_Honeyfern_

Brambleclaw smiled a little bit. So many cats liked him! Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Honeyfern, Mistyfoot, Russetfur (even though she was really old), Brightheart, Hazeltail, Dewspots, Ashfoot, Daisy (he really didn't like her), Ashfur (now THAT was disturbing) and now Whitewing! Brambleclaw deleted that email and clicked on the next oldest one.

_To: _

_From:_

_Subject: Meeting with the Bramble-y club_

_Dear Brambleclaw,_

_The Bramble-y club is holding a ceremony at its usual spot to welcome Whitewing to the club. We wondered if you would come! It's at dusk._

_P.S. if you don't want to we'll MAKE you._

_Mistyfoot :)_

Brambleclaw nodded to himself, he loved coming to the meetings! He had been there since the beginning when Squirrelflight had started it, and gradually there had been more and more cats joining. Some were she-cats and some were toms… Brambleclaw shivered. He clicked on the next email hoping to distract himself.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Clubs_

_Dear Brambleclaw,_

_So I've heard that your fan club has a new member. My fan club is getting a little bigger too -_-' It is now Cinderheart, Willowshine, Poppyfrost and Half Moon (a cat I met in the ancient clans, she's so sweet and cute!:D)_

_Jayfeather _

Brambleclaw smiled slightly, his son was following in his footsteps! All of his kits were. Hollyleaf's fan club consisted of: Breezepelt, Spiderleg, Thornclaw, Berrynose, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, Smokefoot, Tigerpaw (her COUSIN XP), Emberfoot, Owlwhisker, Weaselfur, Kestrelpaw and Tornear! She had the biggest fan club around the whole lake! Lionblaze's was very small; it was only Icepaw, Heathertail and Honeyfern (who hardly ever went there). He clicked on his next email.

_To: The One Who Has Bramble-y Claws_

_From: _

_Subject: Do you have Quantum of Solace?_

_It's the new 007 movie! I attached in case you didn't have it. Btw, do you have Die Another Day? I accidently deleted it ^^;_

_1*_

Brambleclaw wondered how Onestar had been able to change his email address and signature to whatever he wanted but replied anyway.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Re: Do you have Quantum of Solace?_

_No I didn't, thx Onestar! Yeah I do have Die Another Day I'll attach it._

_Brambleclaw_

Brambleclaw clicked on his next email titled "From Hazeltail"

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Blackberry 3G_

_Dear Brambleclaw,_

_I want to get a Blackberry can I? I really want one! I'll give you 50 mousetails! (I've been saving forever!)_

_Hazeltail_

Brambleclaw decided to be nice and let her; after all, she was very sweet and nice and deserved this!

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Re: Blackberry 3G_

_Alright you deserve it, please don't send me your mousetails keep it for something else ^_^_

_Brambleclaw_

Brambleclaw tapped the send button and clicked on his next email in wonder.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: So..._

_So I heard your fan club got a new member. I'm really bored and I'm emailing everyone something random and different. Anyway, anything good happening? _

_Leopardstar,_

_P.S. I've also attached a picture of something you will find interesting_

_P.P.S. I've learnt that Mistyfoot and Onestar took hacking classes together!_

Brambleclaw let out a gust of air as he realized how Onestar and Mistyfoot had done their hacking. It was him! As an apprentice he taught Onestar, Onewhisker then, and Mistyfoot and seven other cats how to hack. He himself had learnt by testing. All of the hacking knowledge came rushing back to him, he couldn't let his club know! He decided he would reply to Leopardstar's email and download the attachment.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Re: So…_

_The new member is Whitewing and I have to go to the ceremony. But I want to go anyway so it isn't so bad._

Brambleclaw pressed the send button and saw the attachment wasn't fully downloaded so he looked at another email.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Thank You!_

_THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME EMAIL FIRESTAR ON YOUR LAPTOP!!! As a reward I'll send you 15 mousetails! This is an e-card so you can't reply _

_Graystripe_

_Please Don't Reply To This_

Brambleclaw received his mousetails and deleted the email. He glanced at the remaining 7 emails and decided he would reply to them some other time because it was almost dusk and he had to get to the ceremony.


End file.
